


shawarma

by in_the_dark_times



Series: a night in the slammer [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after that one night stint in jail, Clint recognizes Tony as his cell mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shawarma

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes and I don't care if it's kinda lame I just needed some form of semi closure for this story.

Clint dropped himself into the wobbly chair in the shawarma shop. The others were already there, eating like there was no tomorrow. Hell, who knew there would be? It certainly hadn't seemed likely just hours before when aliens were falling from the sky.

A man stood rigidly nearby, stealing worried glances at the table surrounded by superheros as he swept the floor. Clint chuckled at him and dug into his own food with gusto.  
Natasha, Steve, and Bruce finished quickly, but Thor just kept eating. Across from Clint was Tony Stark. Clint grinned and stopped when he caught himself doing it.  
Clint had met Tony once before, years ago when he was young and stupid. Clint's memory of him consisted of a night in jail for house breaking and a sort of attempted seduction. Thinking about the night made Clint smile even though it shouldn't. He just found it so damn funny that he'd kind of been chatted up by a billionaire. He found it that much funnier now that he knew what Tony was like under normal circumstances.  
Clint, of course remembered the event because he found out after the fact that he'd shared a jail cell with one of the world's most famous men. Tony however, seemed to have no recollection of the man he sat across from and Clint sure as hell wasn't going to remind him. 

Tony caught Clint looking at him.  
"Sonething wrong Barton?" He asked  
Clint shook his head.  
"No sir." He replied softly before standing and walking away.  
Tony watched him go with a smirk on his face. He was glad the kid grew up okay.


End file.
